


Please adopt my ideas I don't need credit I just want to read them

by Unicorn_656



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Female Midoriya Izuku, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_656/pseuds/Unicorn_656
Summary: ive had a few ideas and i cant get them out of my head so every once and a while i will come back to this
Kudos: 6





	Please adopt my ideas I don't need credit I just want to read them

Ok lets starts with I don't know how to do this, but I have recently read a work that sparked an idea and i cant write anything somewhat decent, most of this will be one whole run on but here i am. 

A few basic things  
1\. fem deku  
2\. We don't have any of the drama from SVTFOE  
3\. Not a butterfly just a quirk  
4\. That's it 

Ok now that that's out of the way I will try to convey my brain on electronic paper. 

Izumi(or what ever version of fem deku the potential writer may choose) is born with suns on her cheeks (cuz her smile) and horns like star, Then when turning four receives her wand (which I have no idea what will look like), a book of spells and dimensional scissors ( can be different dimensions or just teleporting)and at the age of 10 awakens her butterfly form in green obviously. Even though she has an op quirk she also knows that she needs to train her body so she takes karate classes (like marco) and gymnastics you can add more if you want. 

Ok that's it brain has short circuited  
If anyone ends up making this please let me know this is the crossover I crave and would be happy to read


End file.
